Fences
by entropy and pain
Summary: ANONYMOUSGiRL They knew it was wrong. She herself knew it was wrong. -But she couldn't help herself. She was on the fence of two boys. Even worse? Two brothers. A Kevin and Joe face off.


**Fences**

One shot

She lay there in his arms silently as he caressed her side, gently brushing his thumb against her bare waist. 

All she could think about was him at this moment. Not Kevin. –But her full time lover, part time friend, Joe. –Yet she was laying here in Kevin's arms after another one of their rounds. They did this every time the family was gone from either house. 

She knew it was wrong. He knew it was wrong. The only thing they could think about was the secret feeling of the significant other. Kevin loved her. She hid those feelings and always told herself and him that it was just a side thing. All for pleasure. 

She knew this was a lie. Every bit of her knew this. The worst part was that it was Joe's own brother. His own flesh and blood she was doing this with. 

She loved him. Otherwise, she would have never kept at it. We're talking him as in Joe. –But she loved Kevin as well. She was riding the fence of two boys. Worst part? Two brothers.

- - -

The girl sat there, hair flowing across her back daintily, writing in her journal about her troubles. Her normal boy troubles.

She stared at the ball point pen Nick had lent her. She was on tour with them once again. Like always, one a month, for two weeks she'd stay on tour with them. The last time she had brushed skin with Kevin was a week ago. The longest it had ever been. She hadn't seen Joe since breakfast. She knew he was busy.

She slowly wrote in the journal some more, correcting some spelling mistakes. Couldn't help but smile at the loops and curves on Joe's name, written in her own formal handwriting. 

She threw down and the pen and notebook once hearing yelling from the front of the bus. 

Running in her brown suede Ugg boots, she finally reached the loud noises. Her eyes opened wide once she realized what this was.

Kevin shoved his younger brother, Joe off of him in defense and she shot her hand to her mouth. Not knowing with the least bit what to do.

"Stop it!" she yelled in a shriek, "Please! Stop!" 

It didn't do a thing. Joe kept punching him in the stomach, "My god! How could you! My own girlfriend! My own fiancée!" Joe yelled as he kept beating his brother. Not once had she ever seen this anger and jealousy and…hurt in his eyes.

"Joe!" she tried tugging at his arm, yelling at him. This scared her senseless to see both men in her life fighting. As if childhood and just natural bond had never happened.

Kevin attempted to pull his brother off of him. It didn't work. Joe had most definitely grown since they were younger.

"Nick!" the girl screamed, "Nick! Come quick!" she screamed even louder, hoping if he was there, he could stop them.

A few short moments later, a curly headed boy rushed up the steps of the bus, saying, "What? What? What?" 

She pointed frantically and he ran over to his brothers shoving them apart.

"What are you guys doing!" Nick yelled with disappointment in his voice.

"He's been sleeping with her." Joe whispered softly, one tear rolling down his cheek. 

Nick glanced up at her, blinking once, "Wha'?" 

Kevin sat down on the couch, putting his head in his hands, "I'm sorry." He squeaked out. 

The girl sealed her lips tightly together, attempting to fight off the tears threatening to fall.

"Did he make you or-?" Joe was quickly cut off.

"No!" she quickly replied, "Never! I-I wanted to…" There they went. The tears that she tried to fight off.

Joe stared at her with disbelief, he nodded slightly and rushed off the bus. She quickly ran after him, but not before giving Kevin a look that said, 'We'll talk.' And left the bus.

"What were you thinking?" Nick asked with venom in his voice. Kevin shot his head up once more and rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking what I wanted. What I needed." It was Nick's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yah, whatever." And walked out of the room.

How could a few small pleasurable moments in time turn into something so huge? –But even after this, they both knew where they'd be that night, when they stopped at a hotel. Nothing would stop it.

- - - - 

**AN : Thank you to Baybee.Kayked.Fever for making me stunningly obsessed with Jonas stories. OBSESSED I tell you. I kept the girl anonymous, so you could kinda…imagine it. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please, tell me what you thought.**

**Skyanne x33**


End file.
